


Dandelion Ladies

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fireflicker (genderbend), Genderbending, Graystream (genderbend), Honeywhisper (genderbend), but these two are cute, not in a writing mood lately, something i had stashed, trying it again because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Fireflicker meets the love of her life.Gray is not impressed.
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Kudos: 9





	Dandelion Ladies

“Flick? Flicker?” Graystream waved a large paw in front of her friend’s face. “You haven’t blinked in twenty heartbeats, and I’m getting a little worried, you know.”

The ginger she-cat’s star-struck expression didn’t fade. In fact, she seemed to slip even deeper into her stupor, emerald eyes still burning into the near distance as her head lolled to the side. A frustrated hiss slid out of Graystream’s clenched teeth.

“ _HEY!_ ” She cuffed Fireflicker’s ear demandingly, sliding into the smaller she-cat’s vision. “ _Talk_ to me! Just stop sitting there with that dumb drooly look and tell me what the everlasting foxdung is going on!”

That seemed to grasp the new warrior’s attention, the ginger head drew upwards instantly.

“What’d you say?” Fireflicker’s mew was slow when she tried to peek over Graystream, as if she were still heavily distracted by something. “Would you move?”

“What is wrong with you today?” The gray she-cat settled down beside her best friend, yellow eyes narrowed in concern. “You’ve been acting out of it since yesterday…”

Fireflicker appeared to focus then, ears flattening guiltily.

“Sorry, Stream… guess I’ve just been thinking about something else lately.” The green gaze floated in the other direction again.

“Something else more important than returning Windclan home?” Graystream murmured disbelievingly. “You were the one who wanted to do this in the first place.”

Fireflicker’s gaze dropped to her fidgeting paws, again clouded with guiltiness.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I know our main priority right now is to get them all home safely, but…” A shrill, short squeal left the ginger she-cat. “ _Ooo_ , I just can’t help it! Look over there!”

Graystream glanced where the fluffy tail was pointing to see three she-cats curled up together washing. She squinted.

“What is it?”

“That middle one.” Fireflicker’s tilted her head towards the light brown tabby in the middle, the one that was washing the gray one’s ears. “I mean… isn’t she so _cute?_ ”

“Cute?” Graystream’s whisker twitched confusedly. Realization then smacked into her like a frog into a lilypad. “You… you like her?!”

“Well…”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“N-no… but look at how adorable she is!” Fireflicker insisted, pupils dilating when she stared back over at the tabby. “She’s just… perfect. Look at how her nose scrunches up like that… just how her cheeks go all red, and her tail flicks…”

“You mean because she’s getting mad at you staring at her?” Graystream raised a nonexistent brow. “Go talk to her or something. Just stop acting so weird around me.”

“You know what, you’re right!” The fluffy she-cat leapt up, too wrapped up in her excitement to notice Graystream’s exasperated glance at the fourth wall. “I do need to go talk to her if I want to win her sweet affection!”

The ginger she-cat snatched up the uneaten rabbit at her paws, and a bunch of dandelions in her paw before bounding off.

**Author's Note:**

> Flick: Hello chunky miss would you be interested in consuming a rabbit solely for my entertainment??
> 
> Gray: *from afar* THAT'S NOT HOW YOU FLIRT YOU BADGER'S BEHIND-


End file.
